


What's the rush?

by neo_fire_kitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boredom, Cake, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Friendship, Kinks, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Romance, Running Away, Swearing, bad at tags, bad language, g!sans - Freeform, run into, slow burn?, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_fire_kitten/pseuds/neo_fire_kitten
Summary: RunningThat is all You've have known for so long. You are always running away from your own troubles, but more than happy to run into others. Yet when he tries to get involved with in your business, you can't let him in.What will he do to catch up to you and stop you before it's too late?





	1. Cake Tastes Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! Welcome, looking for a G!sans story? Well you came to the right place. This is my first time actually writing this story and publishing it, so please be a little patience and hope you enjoy! Also big thanks to SkeletonPenguinOrange for helping me edit this! Happy reading!!
> 
> ALSO! Italics are flashbacks!

  
It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was streaking through the partially ajar blinds in your small but livable bedroom, blinding tired eyes.

  
Today was not a good day, as of yesterday you had been fired. This was a first for you, even though it was a shitty retail it had many little perks. The chance to be able to meet new people everyday, always on the move. It never gave you the chance to become bored.

  
However, there was down side that did not become apparent until last Saturday.

  
_Just like any other day; you checked in, got changed and started work, with a gentle smile to any one who came in, even people who didn't and were just passing by. A smile goes a long way after all._

  
_Everything seemed normal when you were stood on the step ladder, stacking shelves. That's when you overheard a conversation. Now, you weren’t the one for listening in on others, but this one seemed justified to you._

  
_“-your kind do NOT belong here! Get out before I have the workers throw you out!” Croaked a haggard voice._

  
_“M-m-mu!” Whimpered a smaller voice._

  
_Anger began to fill your bloodstream, what is happening right now is going to stop. Almost throwing the box down, you leaped from the step ladder before storming into the next isle._

  
_There stood a older woman, hair bleached beyond repair, makeup that was overused and too tight fitting clothes that most certainly does not hug the right places._

  
_Before the woman was a small white rabbit monster, wrapped up in a striped jumper that came down to their knees in a dress like fashion. Their ears drooping backwards in a downwards motion._

_They were terrified._

  
_This woman was not only being a racist but also outright threatening a CHILD! This was going to stop right now._

  
_“Filth like you shouldn’t be infecting o-“ she tries to continue but is cut off by you speaking up._

  
_“Excuse me Miss. Does there seem to be a problem here?” You spoke in a polite but stern voice._

  
_The monster child only seemed to shrink in fear and tears began to fall from their wide black eyes, with the sight of another human turning up._

  
_“Ahh perfect, yes there is actually this thing trying to-“ she started._

  
_“Thing miss? I don't see such a thing here, however” Making your way past the woman you stand in front of the monster child, blocking the witch from view._

  
_“I do see an ‘older’ and ‘mature’ woman bullying a child, belittling them and treating them like they are diseased. Now that's what I see.” You say, crossing your arms and looking the woman directly in the eyes._

  
_The look of smugness seeped into confusion before becoming anger upon the womans face. It was a sight to behold._

  
_It was this encounter that lead to the old witch storming out of the shop cursing and promising to make your life hell._

  
_‘Jokes on her, it already is.”_

  
_Smiling, you turned around to the rabbit child and kneeled down to their height. They don't seem so scared anymore, though they were weary._

  
_“Hey there.” You spoke softly._

  
_“...Hello.” You introduce yourself to them, encouraging them to do the same. This seemed to bring back a spark in their wide black eyes._

  
_“I’m Bunn-bun! It’s really nice to meet you Miss! Thank you for helping me!” They were pretty much_  
_bouncing now._

  
_‘Heh, monsters certainly ‘bounce’ back quickly’_

  
_Getting to serious business though, you stood up and held out your hand for Bunn-bun to take._

  
_“Let's go find your mum, ‘kay?” Bunn-bun nodded quickly, grasping your hand._

  
_“She was by the milk. She’s getting milk to make her bunnies, her cinnamon bunnies. Mums cinnabunnies are the best. You should try them someday!” This bunny was soo cute._

  
_Just like they said, there stood another larger bunny, with purple fur, her ears poking through the top._

  
_The little fur hand slipped from yours before hopping over to their mum._

  
_“Momma! Momma!” They pounced onto their mums front, she didn’t even blink and eye. This obviously happens often._

  
_“Momma! That lady over there helped me! There was a super mean lady who was saying super mean things to me! But the Miss over there scared her off! She's super kind!” As the mother rabbit listen to their child's story. She genuinely seemed surprised and turned to you._

  
_All the bunnies compliments leave a small blush across your cheeks._

  
_The mother turns to you, she truly looks so happy that someone helped her child._

  
_“Thank you so much Miss, people don’t usually stand up for us. I must say that you’re the first.” The sincerity in her voice. It made you feel so sad that even after all theses years, people still treat monsters like they are the plague._

  
_“It's really no problem, the only problem was that woman. She had no right to speak to Bunn-bun like that, just because they are a monster. I seriously thought that we as humans would be past that by now.” The anger and sadness both seem to just flood from your voice._

  
_Smiling again, the rabbit mum spoke “Well, you are a human, yet you are one of the kindest people I have met. With more people like you, I still believe in humanity” Taking Bunn-Buns hand-paw, she made her way to the store, but not before turning and saying._

  
_“My sister and I own a bed and breakfast, you should come and visit sometime. I'll be sure to repay you for your kindness then.” Handing you a business card she goes and pays for her groceries._

  
You thought that day was behind you, you did not think that your justified actions would have come back and bite you in the ass days later.

  
_It was Wednesday, you were on the checkout when your manager had comes over and barked “Come to my office right now.” Before walking away._

_You had a bad feeling about this._

_Telling your coworker to mind the check out, you head to the manager's office._

  
_He didn't even ask you to take a seat before he started._

  
_To make it short, it turns out that witch of a woman was an old friend of his and from what she had told him, you had apparently ‘threatened’ her and spoke ‘disrespectfully’ towards her.“The likes of you is not welcome in this establishment. You’re fired!” He yelled_

  
He didn’t even give you the chance to give your side of the story, before sending you on your way with a small pay packet.

  
So, that's why you’re here, in bed and not at work. As much fun as it would be to stay in bed all day, you need a new job, and that's not going to happen here.

  
So with all your might, throwing off the now too warm covers, not minding as they slipped off of the single bed and into a snake coil on the floor.

  
With a misguided footing, you make at a snail's pace around your flat. Forgetting you had left your laptop on the floor last night, you trip over it, leaving you in the open wardrobe with a rather loud ‘CRASH’ along with almost very hanger you have and the rail just out right falling on top of you. That was going to bruise.

  
“Owww. That hurt...”

  
Pushing yourself up with a moan of displeasure, all the hangers roll off of you as almost none of them have any clothes on them, due to both the lack of doing the washing recently and as most of them are on the floor in scattered piles.

  
You knew then that today was going to be rough.

  
That would not stop you though, cleaning could be left till later. Crawling out of the wardrobe and out of your room, you headed to the bathroom.

  
Once cleaned and changed, food became a necessity. In the kitchen, you began to explore the cupboards, though in your search it soon became apparent, that you have already cleaned out all of your food.

  
“Shit” You swore that you still had some bread left ...wait no, you ate that last night with some cheese. Maybe drinking a whole bottle of whiskey to yourself was a bad idea. Luckily though, you’ve always been immune to hangovers.

  
“I hope I have enough to at least get something whilst I’m out”

  
Walking back to the bedroom, you began to search high and low, shaking out jeans, pulling pockets, stripping bags and checking drawers and yet after all that, all you could find was £1.37.

  
Until Monday, you can't be certain how much you can spend on food, till the bills are paid.

  
"Well, that's better than nothing I guess..." With a sigh, you took the change and pocketed it before heading out the front door.

  
Once you doubled checked that the door was locked, you began to make your descend down the stairs from your third floor flat. You would usually go two steps at a time on any normal occasion, but today you wanted to take your time, sometimes not everyone's in a rush to be pelted with the smoldering sun.

  
Finally reaching the lobby, you make quick haste out the doors and join the crowd that seems to grow with each minute that passes. Checking your phone, it shows 11:52am. Most places were opening for lunch now, to beat the rush you quickly make your way to one of your favourite pastry shops.

  
Well you would have if not for the fact it was completely empty, no staff whatsoever, the only thing inside was a sign hanging up with the words from hell engraved on it.

  
‘Closed down, due to health issues’

  
“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” You spoke a little too loud and receive some very dirty looks from passing parents so you tucked into yourself like a turtle to hide from embarrassment.

  
It’s at this moment that your stomach growls, before aching up a storm.

  
“Oh, what else could possibly go wrong?” Sometimes, it's better if you just kept your mouth shut.

  
…

  
After a little while longer you came across a small bakery. You could feel your mouth watering at the thought of a delicious cake, then again you're so hungry right now even dog food sounds appealing.

  
Walking in, the place was absolutely packed, you couldn't even get close enough to see what they had to offer, so waiting was the only option for now.

  
After almost eight minutes of waiting you were so close you could pretty much taste every pastry in the air, your stomach only groaned in want louder than it ever has. It was far too late to turn back now, both mentally and physically. Stubbornly you wait the next agonising minutes, then finally, you could see the counter!

  
Your stop internally cheering when you see a spider, a petite spider with six arms working on multiple different tasks all at once. No,you were not afraid of spiders, it's just a surprise is all.

  
Taking a better look at her, you see she's actually rather adorable with her half up pigtails tied with cute red ribbons. She also has a much larger, but matching bow around her neck, her puffy little dress topped everything off. Despite being one of humanity's most psychologically fearful creatures, she was one of the cutest things you have ever seen.

  
“May I help you Deary~?” In your observations it would seem that you had finally made it to the front and had been staring at this spider girl a little longer than is socially acceptable.

  
“Ugh, yeah. Umm” You coughed out a response and blush a rather warm pink, you quickly look over the large amount of options in the glass cabinet. Everything looked so good! Super fresh too, just like it was all made just moments ago. The spider girl seem to still be multitasking but was waiting for you to order.

  
“What would you recommend?” You blurt out genuinely not knowing what to pick.

  
“Ahuhuhuhu, well I would recommend everything, though it's really up to you what you would prefer” She giggles, well you think she does.

  
After running your eyes over the cabinet once more, you see something that you didn't before. A strawberry cheesecake. Although it was different somehow, it might have been the fresh fruit on top, or it might have been the super creamy filling, maybe even the super crumbling biscuit base. Whatever it was, it made this cake almost glow and sparkle.

  
She seemed to already be grabbing it before you said which one you wanted, it's then you notice some people giggling and even chuckling. If you weren't embarrassed before, you definitely were now. As it seemed that you had said all of that out loud.

  
“Ahuhuhuhu, thank you deary~ I appreciate your compliments. Everything here is made fresh every hour.” Yep that’s definitely giggling.

  
‘Every hour? Wow! Now that's fresh business’

  
Placing the pastry bag on the counter, she rings you up, this is where things get complicated.

  
“That will be £1.50 Deary~”

  
Your kidding right...you’re 13p short!

  
“Uhh, right away!” Nervous laughter leaves you.

  
Bit by bit you began to pull out all the change you found earlier, whilst the spider girl begins to ring up other people. Searching every pocket, you find a couple of coppers. ‘10p to go’ The search continues.

  
Although by the time it takes to for you to search every pocket twice over, the spider girl had already turned back to you.

  
“Well Deary~?” She didn't sound impatient, but this was getting worse by the minute.

  
“Yeeep, I know it's in here somewhere, heh, sorry…” You begin blubbering.

  
‘Oh come on! Lying to yourself and others is not going to ‘change’ your lack of money.’

  
“Excuse me? It seems that you need a hand there” A deep voice rumbles from behind you. Tensing, you hold back a jump of fright before turning around to address who was speaking, only to come face to chest.

  
“You seem to have a tendency of staring at people there Lil’’ Miss.” Yep he's definitely the owner of that smooth baritone voice as it rumbles through the close proximity chest.

  
‘He’s so close’

  
Taking a step back was not an option as the cabinet was there, because of how close the stranger was to you, looking up was tricky.

‘Hey you were short, not rude’

  
When you looked up at the stranger however, he was not quite what you had expected. Tilting his head down towards you was a skeleton, with a rather smug smirk stretched across his face. He had two cracks running across his face, one down towards you under his left eye, while the other was harder to see due to your angle; it looked like it ran up his right eye and somewhere over his skull.

  
‘I was right...today’s not only going to be rough. I’m going to die here. Hungry.’

  
“What's the matter Lil’ Miss? You look like you’ve just seen death?” He pretty much chuckles. He thinks your scared?

  
‘Like hell I am’

  
Straightening up, you take on a rather determined look as you directed your eyes to look at him in the sockets….

  
Suddenly, other then the two of you, everything stopped. Almost as if time around you two had came to a stand still. Your mind tells you to worry, saying how wrong this feels, but at the same time. You feel safer then you ever have, just stood in this spot light with the mysterious skeleton, all the while looking at his glowing eye lights.

  
Before you knew it time had started again and the skeleton was leaning over to pay for, not only his own pastry, but surprisingly yours as well.

  
“H-Hey!” You had far too much to say, but didn’t know how to say it.

  
“Thanks Muffet, have a good day” Ignoring you, he turned and walked away from the crowds heading towards the door.  
“HEY!” You yelled, but it falls on deaf ears, or in this case; the lack of. Grabbing your cake, you begin to chase the skeleton to the front door. Being five foot three inches made it hard to push through the people or to even make any gaps. Eventually you make it to the door and outside.

The skeleton was nowhere to be seen.

  
‘I wasn’t that far behind, where'd he go?” Much like your voice, your thoughts go unheard by anyone else.

  
Standing alone on the pavement, you open the sweet treat and take a bite. A small smile melts onto your face. It was delicious.


	2. Raining On your Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sure, that wouldn't have anything to do with being a jellyfish now would it?” That smirk again...
> 
>  
> 
> ‘Kill me now’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! Thank you so much for all the support for my story, I really appreciate it!! 
> 
> Edit 3/2/19
> 
> Fyi this story is still being worked on, just had to put it aside for a while. I am back on it now and will have a new chapter posted soon
> 
> Italics are flash backs!!

It's late Thursday night. Since this morning you have been everywhere in the whole city looking for a new job that you could apply for, but with no luck, it seemed that everywhere didn’t need any new workers. Mount Ebott wasn't exactly a large city, but somewhere HAD to need work right…?

  
“What a brilliant day today has been…” You called sarcastically into the empty town square “Though, that cake was definitely a highlight! Wish I could have at least thanked that monster though.”

  
~Growl~

  
‘Oh no…’

  
It seemed that the sweet treat you consumed earlier has finally reached its limits. You were hungry once more. With all the coins you had earlier still in your pocket, you make your way towards a corner store. You head in before leaving five minutes after with a noodle pot.

  
“Geez, why do they have to have so many flavours...Not like it matters, they all taste the same in the end” With a sigh, you begin to make your way home. Till a thought hits you…

  
‘If I eat this tonight I'm just going to be in the same situation tomorrow, and part of me feels like some random grim reaper isn't going to arrive this time and treat me to cake.’

  
You find yourself standing in the middle of the path for a good few minutes, before sighing in defeat. You wanted to avoid doing this but your aching stomach won over pride. Picking up your phone you dialed the number in the top two recently viewed numbers, then waited.

  
Ring~

  
Ring~

  
Ring~

  
‘Please pick up, Please pick up’

  
Ri-

  
‘Yes!’

  
“Hello _____, what have you done this time?” Says a grumbling voice.

  
‘Heh, he knows me too well…’

  
“Hey there Charlie...Umm, you free tonight?” You say with a groverling voice.

  
…

  
“So let me get this straight...You got fired, because you stuck up for a monster when some old hag didn't get things to go the way she wanted, along with that you have no food whatsoever at home and can’t even buy any till Monday…?” The brunette, says with a twitching smile.

  
‘Charlie Evans, best friend for three years now, recently completed his mechanical engineering degree at Ebott University with flying colours, litually. Despite learning how to fix up vehicles, his real dream is paint them. I guess that building them was more a fall back plan more than anything, idiot, should have more faith in himself’

  
Smiling back awkwardly, you carry on stuffing your mouth with Chilli con Carne and downing half a pint of milk.

  
You knew for certain that you must be a sight for sore eyes…

Running a hand through his sharp hair, fringe falling back into place, sighing, Charlie looked at you. He was not impressed.

  
“_____, You can’t keep doing this-”

  
“You act like I get fired on a regular basis!?” You felt offended that he even thought that.

  
“Not what I meant and you know that. I worry about you, you're always putting others needs before your own and no, I’m not saying that sticking up for that bunny was a bad thing, if someone doesn't do it no one will. I just wish If you need anything, you would come to me sooner, you know I would help you with anything you needed. So why do you have to be so stubborn?” It was hard to tell if that last sentence was to you or to himself, either way, he had a point.

  
Putting down the now empty bowl, you wipe any excess rice from your mouth before looking into Charlies’ emerald green eyes, they looked so glassy. He looked like he was going to cry.

  
It hurt, you know you do this and you do it far to often.

  
“I know, I’m so sorry Charlie, I… I just can’t help it! I just-its just. I can't accept help from others, it's just the way I am. I’m sorry.” a sigh escapes you.

  
The chair that Charlie was sat on moves back with a loud yelp, before he makes his way over and engulfing you in his toned arms and pulling you up into a tight hug.

  
“Just please, if you need help, just ask ok.” the smell of fresh pines fill you senses, his smell was always so calming.

  
“Okay.”

  
That was all that needed to be said.

  
“Now, since you're here.” Charlie puts you down, though he still holds your shoulders while smirking down at you.

  
‘Bad smirk, bad smirk! RUN AWAY’

  
You wanted to escape, but Charlie quickly drags you over towards his TV before pushing you down onto the sofa in front of it. Turning around he quickly grabs something from the TV stand and throws it at you, quickly you catch it before it hit you in the leg.

  
“I got the new Bash the Badger and you're gonna play with me to say thanks for the food!” Collapsing next to you, the cushions bounce you up almost throwing you off of the sofa and onto the wooden floor, if it were not for Charlie catching you by the collar.

  
“I’m going to die” You admit.

  
“Most defiantly” Charlie smiles at you before getting the game started.

  
...

  
‘How did this end up happening’

  
Here you were, stood under the smallest cover in this whole city, which happen to be a chip shop over cover, hiding from the downpour that covered every inch of the city. Frosty winds blowing a needle sharp bite left, right and centre. From where you were, there was no escape, if you walked out there whatever part of you that was dry would instantly be soaked through. When in only skinny jeans, a strappy vest top and lightweight zip up hoodie, they would not protect you from the bitter weather.

  
_“Today is going to be just like yesterday, bright sunny sky's, not a single cloud to be seen with highs of 30°C, be sure to use sun protection, and stay hydrated”_

  
“Bullshit! I’m so hydrated now I could be a bloody Jellyfish!” You yelled to nobody in particular as the streets were empty. This could have all been avoided, If you trusted the signs, the second there was a cloud in the sky you should have gone home, now you were in the middle of nowhere, cold, wet and hungry.

  
Pulling your arms around you the bitter winds pick up and tear into your skin, it would not be long before you caught a cold at this rate.

  
“Huh, well fancy meeting you again Lil’ Miss.” Spoke a voice.

  
Jumping surprise your elbow hits the wall behind you with a solid ‘thunk’ with it, along with a loud yelp. Grabbing your elbow you start rubbing it in hope to make the pain go away, even the cold weather had not numbed your limbs enough yet to stop that hurting.

  
In the pouring rain and harsh winds you did not notice that someone had walked up to your small shelter.

  
“Heh, oops. Sorry there Lil’ Miss didn't mean to scare ya” Spoke a familiar baritone voice. Looking over to the direction of the voice, a very recognisable face can be seen through the rain. With a very warm looking black coat, his sleeves rolled up to the top if his forearms, his right hand holding a rather large umbrella, whilst his left was in the pocket of his jacket. Along with that is a turtle neck complemented with black skinny jeans and bulky what seemed to be biker boots. Over all this skeleton looked dry as a bone. Without thinking you point directly at him before yelling “YOU!” Before then embarrassment takes over. Hopefully he couldn’t see the blush rising on your face.

  
Though it would seem that he found the whole situation rather funny.

  
“Yes me. Hope you enjoyed the Cheesecake, Muffet certainly does make the best sweets around” A cool smile takes over his face.

“Oh um, yeah it was amazing actually. THANKS-ugh by the way for paying for me, you seriously didn't have to do that though. I had the money it was it got lost and I just wasn’t certain as to where it went!” You quickly explained, stumbling over your own words.

  
The skeleton didn’t believe you.

  
“Ok, sure thing Lil’ Miss. Now quick question for you. What on Earth are you doing out here, in this weather, in those clothes?” He does not miss a beat.

  
Gulping you quickly explain that you got caught by the rain on the way home and was waiting for it to let up.

  
The skeleton still doesn’t believe you.

  
“Sure, that wouldn't have anything to do with being a jellyfish now would it?” That smirk again...

  
‘Kill me now’

  
“Well I hope you know that this weather is not gonna let up till sometime tomorrow, due to all the heat we’ve had.” The skeleton explains. A look of pure worry spread across you face, you were going to be stuck here forever!

  
“I wouldn’t say forever-“ he started.

  
‘WHY DO I HAVE TO SPEAK MY DAMN MIND!”

  
“Because I know a very nice skeleton who would be willing to walk you home.” He finished

  
‘What?’ “Really?”

  
“Heh, of course. What kind of skeleton gentleman would I be if I were to leave a girl out here on her own. My brother would be completely ashamed!” Spoke dramatically the skeleton.

  
Deadpanning, you corrected him.

  
“I am twenty four. I am not a little girl”

  
The skeleton seemed to begin to process what you said, a bashful smile makes its way on to his skeletal face, before a light blue colour seemed to omit from his face. “Heh, heh. My bad then Miss” holding out his hand he then continued “My point still stands though”

  
His hand was definitely something to see. There ‘death’ was literally holding out his hand for you to take. But there was something strange about his hand, even knowing he was a monster, it just seemed odd. There in the centre of his hand was a gaping hole. But that's not the strange part, its the fact that even though it goes through his whole hand, it could not be seen though, it was all black so black that even the light did not seem to illuminate it-

“Staring again Miss” The skeletons voice broke though your thoughts.

  
That somewhat forgotten blush grew once more, before thinking anymore you grasp the skeleton mans hand and felt yourself get dragged forward from one dry space to another. Though The difference here now was you were somewhat warmer.

  
‘Can skeletons produce their own heat?’ Feeling like that would be a slightly personal question, you let it lie.

  
“So where too Miss?”

  
Giving the name of the street you live on, the skeleton took on a thoughtful look while staring out onto the path in front of you, before nodding and starting to walk. Quickly you began to follow next to him.

  
The silence the two of you walked in was neither awkward or comfortable but rather it was neutral. With the pouring rain around you, pounding on the umbrella, the wet footsteps upon the path and the sound of fabric moving against other fabrics. Walking under an umbrella now made it better, however this did not stop the wind from going right through your still damp clothes, you shudder.

  
The skeleton looked over towards you before stopping in the path, the little to no warning almost had you stepping out from under the umbrella and back into the rain. Looking up to him with a questioning gaze, you catch his soft eye lights, they were faint and a little bit fuzzy around the outsides, maybe unfocused? He might have had a long day and was tired. Can skeletons be tired. You would have carried on looking if it was not for his voice breaking your thoughts.

  
“You know what Miss, I haven't actually got your name. How rude of me!” Turning to completely face you, he holds out his left hand towards you. You quickly go to take it and shake, well you would have, till he pulled your hand up to his mouth? Teeth and placed a small kiss on the back of it. “Hello Miss, I am G. Nice to officially meet you. May I ask what is your name?” He politely spoke.

  
A blush covered your face, as you tipped it down away from his gaze and mumbled out your name softly, so softly you did worry that he didn’t hear you. That thought went out the window when he said your name a few times, as If he was testing it out. He had yet to release you hand though he had lowered it.

  
“Well now that is sorted.” He let go of your hand, the warmth he was giving off goes missed as his hand is pulled through his sleeve and out of his jacket, after moving the umbrella to his right, he does the same.

  
“Uhh, what are you doing G?”

  
“Taking off my jacket what does it look like?” He then proceeds to pull the jacket around your shivering form and zips it up.

  
“H-ey! W-wait a moment!?” You stutter.

  
‘Why was he putting his jacket on you? It is so warm though..’

  
“You were shivering, unlike you, I will be fine with the wind going ‘right through me’ You on the other hand-” He proves a point by pulling the hood up and over your head. The jacket that was now on your body, though it fit him like a quarter length, fits you like a regular coat.

  
“-Are still damp from a previous encounter with the rain, along with that, humans are very susceptible to colds and other things that relate to that. It would be horrible If you were to catch a cold in the middle of summer now wouldn’t it?” He's got you there…

  
Sighing in defeat you slip your arms though the sleeves, they went way past your hands. ‘At least my hands will stay warm…’ Content with himself, G turned away from you and started to move forward once more.

  
‘How? Yesterday I was literally saying to Charlie that I don't like accepting help from other, yet with this guy, I don't even get given the chance to say no… He just, does.’

  
The two of you continued to walk down the unfamiliar path, the silence was a bit more comfortable then before.

  
“So _____, what brought you out today?” G questions.

  
‘Might as well make small talk, might pass the time quicker too’

  
“I well, I was actually out job hunting.” Why was talking to this guy so hard?

  
“Sick of your old job?” He looked at you from the corner of his eye. He was watching you. Almost like he was staring right through you.

  
“Um no, I got fired for a really stupid reason?” Your voice dropped in volume, though you knew he could still hear you.

  
“What happened?” The way he was staring, with those now intense eye light, it was some much like being in one of those interrogation rooms in the movies.

  
“It not really important, just some old lady who happened to be the owers ‘best friend’ was picking on a rabbit monster called ‘Bunn-bun’ the shit she was saying to them was absolutely horrendous and absolutely despicable! I could not just stand by and not do anything! To not do anything when someone needs help and you’re the only one who can do it, would make me the scum of the planet!” The rant left you feeling breathless, you guess that you kind of needed that after everything that has happened.

  
G’s gaze continued to stare at you, before softening, a small smile wiped away any form of doubt.

  
“Well thanks for that. Most choose not to get involved in those situations ‘cause they fear the consequences.” Silence fell over the two of you again.

  
You had been walking for nearly fifteen minutes when he spoke up again. “You still need a place to work right?” Looking back up at him you respond “Well yeah, no one seems to be hiring at the moment. Why you ask?”

  
Pulling his hand up to his chin, he strokers it in a contemplative way “Hmm well, I might just have a friend who would be willing to take on new staff, as he is short of hands” G continues “He after all does owe me a favour”

  
You were flabbergasted, why is this skeleton doing so much to help you! It wasn’t like he even knew you like a good old friend, you were a stranger to him, so why go out of his way to help you?

  
“You seriously don't have to help me! You've done enough to help, Im sure a job will come up eventually and i'll take that! There's no ne-“

  
The skeleton doesn’t believe you

  
‘Who keeps saying that…’

  
“Don't think anything of it. It's the least I can do, now hand me your phone” he sticks out his left hand to take the requested item.

  
‘What..?

  
“I’m doing a survey to see how many fours are in people's phone numbers. And I’m starting with you.” He winks at you with his left eye.

  
‘Did he just use a pick up line…’

  
“Just kidding, I’m going to add my number so I can get in contact with you once I have my friend on board.” His hand still held out to you.

  
After a minute of contemplating you start to dig around your pockets to finally fish out your phone, unlocking it and handing it towards him. Grasping it he clicked into what you believed was the key pad for thirty seconds, then handed it back to you intime to hear a chime from another phone. Reaching into his jeans he pulls out a flip phone, quickly he types out a few things and pockets his phone once more.

  
Ping~

  
Looking at you phone you see you have received a message, opening it, a blush sneaks up.

  
**You**  
Hey, super sexy skeleton!

  
**Super Sexy Skeleton**  
Super sexy? Well then, If you think that, I won’t deny that!

  
Shoving your phone into your pocket, you keep walking, ignoring the laughing egotistical bone head.

  
“Awww come on sweetheart! It’s not my fault you think that!” He carries on laughing, you seriously were considering just walking off with his coat.

  
G quickly caught up with you before taking a right turn on a street, following you come to a familiar sight.

“Hey this is my neighborhood!” You called out.

  
“Yep, I know a few shortcuts, you were in the monster half of town after all” What really?! How did that happen?

  
It didn't take long before you reached the flat complex and headed inside. There G shut his umbrella, and turned back to you.

  
“Well, thanks G for, well everything.” You mummed to yourself.

  
Smiling her said “Heh, it's not problem. The least I could do.” He’s acting like you saved his life or something…

  
You unzip and pull off his coat before handing it back to him. The warmth is missed even in the heated lobby. Thanking you G pulls his arms though the sleeves. “Well Miss, I'll be sure to give you a call once I know the details, have a good night!” He turned away and left before you could say anything...again.

  
Going up stairs to your flat and going inside, you quickly remember you still have no food…

  
“Well fuck…”

 


End file.
